


You’re Such a Sap

by Beautifullillis



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Halloween, It’s real cute tho, Love Confessions, M/M, Reddie, Trick or Treating, and full of anxiety, eddie is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifullillis/pseuds/Beautifullillis
Summary: Eddie goes trick or treating with his best friends. But when one of your best friends is also your big fat crush, things can get kinda scary





	You’re Such a Sap

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Reddie Library Halloween gift exchange. This is my gift for Sam-I-am2468 on tumblr, hope you like it : )

Eddie’s feet hit the sidewalk as he walked towards Bill’s house, where all the Losers were meeting. He was wearing his Spiderman costume he’d picked out, matched with a pair of black converse and the coat his mother made him wear. He felt dumb all of a sudden, all the littler kids he passed didn’t have on a winter coat, none of them were covered in lights and glowsticks so they had no chance in hell of getting run over by a car. All the little kids just skipped along, showing their mom’s the bags of candy they’d acquired in the past half hour. He kept his eyes in front of him from then on, not wanting to get sad over all these little kids who just so happened to have parents that had the stamina to walk blocks upon blocks in order to get as much candy as possible. Ever since he was four Eddie’s mom would ask Bill’s mom to take him trick-or-treating, saying the walk would kill her feet. She didn’t even hand out candy, preferring to stay planted in her chair, as she always did, and watching her shows while eating the family size bag of candy she’d bought at the local supermarket for that night. The thought of it had Eddie shuddering. How can someone sit like that all day? He shook his head, hoping the thought would bounce around on the inside of his skull and get stuck in the crevices of his brain for awhile.

As Bill’s house came into view towards the end of the street, Eddie let his jacket sag off his shoulders.He was already wearing a pair of long underwear under his costume so the jacket just made him uncomfortably hot. When the others noticed him, they started to wave. “Spaghetti boy, get your ass up here! You’re late!” Richie said with a smile. Eddie eyed his werewolf costume, a pair of ears clipped in his curly hair, fake teeth stuck in and the rags-for-clothes outfits; he’d look kinda scary if his eyes weren’t the size of dinner plates. “Shut the fuck up four eyes, try getting out of my house on time some time. It’s not easy.” Eddie shouldered Richie as he eyes the others around him. Bill was dressed as a Naruto character, wearing a headband and a face mask. Eddie scrunched his nose at the costume, not really one for anime himself but understanding that there was a small Georgie Naruto running around in said character's costume. The next in his line of site was Stan, though the closest thing his culture had was tzedakah, a tradition where jewish children would dress up as sages, princesses, heroes, and clowns and go door to door in their community to ask for donations for the needy, Stan’s father had started letting him go trick-or-treating with his friends about three years ago. Said boy was currently wearing a red and white striped sweater with a beanie and round glasses. He looked kinda cute with the glasses and his curls popping out under the hat. Next was Mike, he was dressed as Frankenstien’s monster, fake stitches here and there along with different parts of his body (like his hand or his neck) painted a couple shades darker or lighter than his original skin tone. Lastly was Ben and Bev, Ben wearing all white with wings and a halo while Bev smiled devilishly next to him in her red and black ensemble, adorning horns and a tail to finish the look. Eddie nodded at all their costumes. “You guys put effort in, I’m proud.” 

Mike and Bill laughed at his joke, Stan rolling his eyes. “Well now that you’re here we can grab George and head out.” Stan said, looking as kids walked towards the front porch they had been standing on. “Too many little brats.” He mumbled and scooted a couple steps back to get out of the way of their grabby hands and sticky fingers. “Yeah, sorry bout that. Mom wanted pictures and all that.” Eddie stepped to the side too, back past richie out the kid's path of terror. “Yeah we get it, your mom likes to terrorize you.” Richie said as he swiped a hand through Eddie’s hair. Eddie scowled and stepped away. 

At this point everyone was ready to head out, their thirteen year old bodies ready to consume the sugary goodness that game with the holiday. “Alright m-mm-mom!” Billed yelled through the screen door as the little brats ran past him, back out into the neighborhood. “We’re g-ga-gonna head out.” Bill stuttered as he moved his face mask to talk clearly. “Alright sweetheart, make sure to keep an eye on your brother.” Ms. Denbrough was now at the screen door, opening it for Georgie to slip out. He Naruto ran past the group of preteens and down into the grass to run in circles, gripping the neon green pumpkin-bucket in his hand as he did so. “I’ll m-m-mmm-make sure he never l-leaves m-my sight.” Bill said to his mom, a small salute as he turned to walk down the stairs, his own candy bag in hand. Ms. Denbrough smiled at her son and looked over his group of friends, Bev and Ben following Bill down the stairs as Richie snuck a blowpop from the candy dish. When her eyes found Eddie she frowned. “Are you hot sweetie?” She asked as the small boys still had his coat sagging off his shoulders. “Y-yeah..” Eddie admitted, not sure if Bill’s mom was gonna snitch on him to his own mom. “Why don’t you leave your coat here until you kids get back?” She asked and opened the screen door to grab the garment from Eddie’s hands. Eddie smiled and passed it to her with a big smile. “Thank you!” He smiled up at her, turning to follow all his friends who had made their way to the sidewalk, Georgie laughing as Richie and Bill made fart noises at eachother like the mature eighth graders they were. Eddie caught up to them and smiled, starting to pull glow sticks from around his neck to hand out amongst the group.

They made their way to the north side of town, hitting as many houses as possible on their way. Georgie’s bucket was almost full as they made it to their destination, the nice side of town. The bigger houses out here were where the new families who came to Derry moved into. The houses were newer, just having been developed in the past five years instead of being around since the 20/30s’ like most if this shitty’s towns buildings. “You ready to get those full size candy bars Eds’?” Richie asked as they strolled up to the first house, his hand brushing Eddie’s, making the smaller of the two blush. Eddie put a scowl on his face, looking up at his lanky friend. “Fuck you. I told you not to call me that.” Eddie mumbled back. Richie just laughed and stepped forward to mess with Bev, leaving Eddie to be sucked into a conversation with Stan and Mike. “That was kinda gay.” Stan whispered to Eddie. “I noticed.” Eddie mumbled as he fell into step with Stan. Mike laughed at the two of them, placing his hand on Stan’s shoulder as they walked. “Talk to him Eddie.” Mike encouraged as they watched Richie and Bev knock on the door of the house’s door. They followed their friends up the house’s steps let out a “Trick-or-Treat!” As they walked back to the sidewalk, Georgie swinging his glow stick around as he and Bill fought about the best Naruto character at the front of the group, Stan, Mike and Eddie still talking about Eddie’s low self esteem at the back. “I’d rather not ruin my friendship like that.” Eddie said as he looked at the full size MilkyWay he was given at the last house. “You never know.” Mike said, looking down at Eddie. “Yeah, for all you know Richie could have just as big a crush on you as you have on him.” Stan said, keeping his voice low as he spoke. Eddie looked at the side of Richie’s face as he spoke to Bev and Ben, Richie ruffling both of their heads of hair with a smile. Eddie sighed as he thought about how Richie would pat his head some times, the way it made Eddie’s heart pound and his cheeks warm up as he’d hide his face and scowl at his own feelings.

They hit a couple more houses before Bill suggested they start to head back, pointing out Georgie’s yawn and saying all the running around must have worn him out. Richie made a joke about how he likes to wear himself out and Bev decked him in the arm. She told him to watch his trashmouth and pushed him to the back of their small group. He landed next to Eddie who was messing with his gloves. “Hey Eds’!” Richie said and threw an arm around the smaller boy. “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that.” Eddie mumbled as he looked up to Richie’s eyes. Richie was still smiling when Eddie met hie eyes, as if laughing at something in his own head. “Can I help you?” Eddie asked as he looked to the back of Stan’s hat covered head, not trying to catch Richie’s eyes again after the look he just caught. “Yeah actually,” Richie said as he pulled Eddie into him by the arm around he’d thrown around Eddie’s shoulders. “I wanna talk to you, just us two.” Richie said, patting Eddie’s shoulder before letting go of him all together. He whistled along to the sounds of the monster mash playing from one of the houses, Eddie’s eyes watching him for a couple seconds before looking back at the front of the group. Georgie was in Bill’s arms, his neon green bucket in his hand as he laid his head on Bill’s shoulder and watched all the other children retreating to their homes. His nerves started to get to him the more they walked, Richie putting his two cents in where he thought needed while their friends spoke about the plans for the upcoming weekend. Eddie bit his lip as he thought about all the possible things Richie could want to talk about. This week’s math test? Did he have something in his teeth? Did he lose the comic Eddie had let him borrow? His head was pounding with the possibilities, his feet scraping the ground as he lingered behind. Richie’s whistling never faltered as they came closer to Bill’s house. The blow-up decorations were still on and the fake spiderwebs still covered the porch as they passed the family’s mailbox and headed to the front door. “Well that was a good night!” Bev said happily as she sat on Bill’s steps, pulling Ben down beside her. “It wasn’t horrible.” Stasn said with a shrug, pulling a lollipop from his bag to eat. “Speak for yourself.” Eddie mumbled, no one hearing him as he opened the screen door for Bill. He popped his head in to grab his coat off the hook and smiled at Mrs. Denbrough. “Did you have a good time sweetie?” She asked as she walked towards her older son to grab the younger one from his arms. 

“Y-yuh-yeah. It was f-fffff-fun.” Bill answered as he looked back at Eddie. “Got anything g-guh-g-good?” He asked, pointing to the bag Eddie was carrying. “Yeah, I think I got some caramel popcorn in Jackson.” Eddie said as he opened the bag, pulling out the orange bag of popcorn to show the trio in front of him. “That sounds yummy.” Mrs. Denbrough said as she patted Georgie’s head. “Alright boys, I’m going to put this little gut to bed.” She waved and wished the group of pre-teens goodnight, all of them waving back. “Alright,” Bill started as he led Eddie back out onto the porch and addressed the group. “Let’s m-mm-meet up in t-the cafeteria during b-buh-breakfast time to trade c-cah-cah-candy.” He stretched his arms above his head, hsi own yawn coming out. Bev and Ben stood back up, fingers laced together. “Alrighty.” Bev said and waved at her friends with a big smile on her face, Ben giving a less dramatic wav and a sheepish smile. “See you tomorrow then.” She led Ben to the sidewalk before waving one last time and heading towards Ben’s house to walk him home. Stan took a step away from the group next, saluting back to them. “Gotta head home before dad gets worried.” Stan stated, lollipop hanging out of the side of his mouth. “I’ll see you losers tomorrow.” He called out and crossed the street before ducking between to houses to get home faster. Eddie looked at the spiderman wristwatch he’d been gifted for his birthday. “Looks like i should start to head home too.” He said to the three other boys, stepping back and putting his coat back on. “That’s my cue.” Richie said as he winked at Bill. “Gotta make sure the valuables get home safe.” Bill and Mike laughed with Richie at his small joke. Eddie pushed past them and started to walk down the street towards his house. 

Richie’s feet pounded on the sidewalk as he caught up with Eddie. It was dark out now, the only light guiding them was the street lamps shining down and the string lights people had hung up in preparation for tonight. “Slow down shortstack!” Richie called out behind him. Eddie turned to look at him, scowl on his face. “Don’t call me that!” Eddie snapped at him and turned around to keep walking home. Richie just smiled and laughed, clapping a hand down on Eddie’s shoulder. They turned the corner as Richie started to whistle again, the noise frying Eddie’s nerves. They walked in the sound of their mixed footsteps and the high pitched whistling for a couple blocks until they reached the intersection by Eddie’s street. Richie’s hand on his shoulder stopped Eddie from crossing. “Eds’,” Richie started as he looked up at the stars and the moon. “I-I’ve been wanting to tell you something for awhile.” Eddie’s breath caught in his throat at the way Richie looked down at him. Richie’s blue eyes flashed with emotions, too fast for Eddie to catch anything other than the seriousness that pooled in them. “What?” Eddie barely got out, throat suddenly dry and cheeks hot. Richie studied his face before looked left and right, making sure no one was around. “Eddie,” He said, his voice softer than usual. Eddie couldn’t think when he looked at him like that. “Richie.” He whispered back, not liking how this was going. Richie would never confess to him, why would he? Richie trashmouth I-talk-about-tits-more-than-anything-else Tozier? Yeah no way Eddie’s feelings were returned! He should walk away. Leave before Richie smells the homosexual radiating off of him. He should run and try to forget it all. Make up an excuse to escape- 

“I like you.” Richie whispered. Eddie’s face heated up and and he closed his eyes, not wanting to see Richie’s face when he started to laugh at him. “That’s not funny Rich!” Eddie yelled at him. “Just cause all the other kids call me a homo doesn’t mean you can make fun of me with that too!” Eddie opened his eyes again, feeling tears start to pool in the corners of them. “Ed-” Richie started, taking a step back and let his arm fall by his side. “No Richie!” Eddie said back to him. “If you’re gonna make fun of me, stick to the regular insults.” Eddie wiped his eyes before the tears could spill. “Eddie.” Richei started again. “I just want to be like all the other boys!” Eddie felt his breath shake “Eddie!” Richie said again. “Did Stan tell you! Does he think this is as funny as you do?” Eddie asked, feeling more weak than ever as he had to look up at Richie. “Eddie!” Richie yelled back at him and grabbed Eddie’s shoulders. “Eddie, this isn’t a joke. I’m not making fun of you.” Richie pushes a couple of Eddie’s brown curls off his forehead. “I really like you.” He whispered and looked into the other boy’s eyes. Eddie just looked up at Richie with teary eyes. “Y-you do?” He asked and Richie smiled down at him. “Of course I do.” Richie said with a smile as he cupped one of Eddie’s cheeks. Eddie felt his lower lip tremble. “Wow you’re such a sap.” He said with a smile and a sniffle. Richie laughed at the small boy, thinking of how head over heels he was for him.


End file.
